


Lookin' Good Cupcake

by DeenyPheentom



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Freedom Fries - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Pre-established realtionship, it really is not bdsm or dom/sub but there are undertones of it so, this is just filth honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeenyPheentom/pseuds/DeenyPheentom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lingerie filth for the rare pair of Soldier/Spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookin' Good Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly sorry for this. 
> 
> First solo story on here. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> [Fair warning again: there are dom/sub and bdsm undertones in the fic]

Spy did not know how he agreed to this - to just be clad in lingerie and nothing more, not even his mask. Well, he knew it was entirely his own fault. Once Spy had given Soldier a photo of himself in panties, panties he still owned and panties Spy immediately had to model for an insisting Soldier, it was like a monster was unleashed. After that, all Soldier wanted was to see Spy clad in lingerie - white ones, red ones, blue ones, black ones, whatever ones he could find and try to coerce Spy to wear for him.

Soldier just enjoyed fucking Spy into the mattress all too much as he pushed aside those red panties, enjoying how soiled they became after Spy's thorough ravishing. He needed more of it. So when, by some miracle, Spy agreed to wear _stockings_ with the black, frilly white lingerie... Soldier thought he had died and gone to heaven. A low whistle and a gruff “lookin’ good” almost had Spy ripping off the get-up and leaving Soldier alone for the evening.

Yet any embarrassment Spy felt when he put on the lingerie was gone as Soldier's mouth worked wonders on his cock. He squirmed and cried out as Soldier took him down to the root, the tip of his cock bumping the back of Soldier's throat, Soldier's tongue trailing along the base of him. Spy could barely breathe as he clamped his hands over his mouth, mewling behind his palms, as Soldier swallowed around him. It was too much when Soldier massaged his hands against Spy's thighs, snapping the elastic of the stockings against them.

When Soldier pulled away abruptly, Spy let out a strangled gasp as he fluttered his eyes back open. Soldier was leaning over him already, seizing Spy's wrists and pinning them above his head. Spy started the pleas to several sentences in French for Soldier to continue, to not leave him in such a state, as he writhed under the hands firmly keeping him in place.

Soldier silenced the begging by a hard kiss, all teeth and tongue, blind lust fueling his actions. He grinded his hips against Spy, his own hardened length rutting against Spy's.

"I love you," Soldier breathed between their heated kiss.

“Je te aime trop," Spy groaned back.

Soldier grinned. He loved reducing Spy down to a pleading mess, loved it when he could only cry out in his native tongue. Soldier continued to rut against Spy, glancing down to watch his cock rub against the black lace of Spy's lingerie, the fabric texture making him grunt. He leaned down to kiss and bite Spy's throat, leaving marks, making him cry out all the more.

"Soldier," Spy moaned out. He tried to pull his hands free but was unable to, he could not escape this onslaught of affection. The knowledge of that should not have been as arousing as it was, but it sent a jolt of pleasure through him as he swallowed thickly.  


“S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… _Soldier_ …”

Finally, Soldier released his grasp and flipped Spy over. Soldier seized him by the hips and dragged him forward, forcing Spy to prop himself up on his knees, Soldier’s nails digging into Spy’s thighs. There was nothing gentle about the way Soldier handled him and Spy _loved_ it. He squirmed as Soldier pushed aside the scrap of fabric barely covering him and cast a look over his shoulder to watch Soldier coat his fingers in lube.

Spy cried out, his breath hitching, when Soldier inserted them roughly. It _hurt_ , it _hurt_ in the best of ways and Spy had to bite onto his balled up fist to keep himself from crying out. He twisted away and then grounded back towards Soldier once he crooked his fingers. Spy begged him to just fuck him already, that he was through with teasing, that he _needed_ Soldier to fuck him absolutely senseless - he wasn’t sure what language he was even speaking anymore, but it had to be English by the way Soldier gasped.

Soldier had no self-control when he slicked up his cock and pressed it into Spy in one hard, slick thrust. Spy mewled, arched his back, choking on a gasp as he adjusted to the sheer girth inside him, tried to adjust to the feeling of being so _full_ so suddenly. Soldier _liked_ how pretty Spy looked with his mouth agape with his back bowed, how thoroughly senseless he looked with his cock buried deep in him. And of course, _of course_ , he liked how Spy’s cock looked strained against the lacy lingerie still clinging to his hips.

Spy buried his face against the mattress and let out a low, high moan as Soldier paused, allowing Spy a few moments to adjust. He cried out as Soldier tangled his hand in his hair and gave a sharp tug to force his head back, keeping him completely taut. Spy grunted and closed his eyes, unsure if he was getting off from the pain or the dull ache of pleasure.

“I want to _hear_ you,” Soldier gruffed out. Spy managed a nod through the restraint of Soldier’s hand, gripping onto the sheets tightly. There was no way he was disobeying Soldier when he got like this. The pace Soldier started was slow, torturous, and Spy shuddered with each roll of Soldier’s hips. Then it was rough, a hard, _relentless pounding_ into him once Soldier found that bundle of nerves inside him. Spy could not keep his voice down; he mewled, he cried out Soldier’s name, begging for everything Soldier had, needing that strength used against him as he whispered he was so _close_.

Spy gasped as Soldier shoved his face into the mattress, feeling utterly _used_ by Soldier as his pace became erratic. Soldier leaned down and bit at Spy’s neck, kissed it, worried the skin between his teeth before moving to Spy’s ear. Despite the rough pace and how brutal he was being, he whispered how much he loved Spy, how much he loved fucking him raw in his little panties -

Spy was climaxing before Soldier even thought to start rubbing his cock through the fabric, strangling out a cry of “ _Soldier!_ ” as he spilled across Soldier’s hand. Soldier wasn’t far behind as he pressed in deep, empting his own release with a choked moan. He grunted softly as he rode out the climax, grinning at how Spy squirmed and cried out from the over-stimulation.

With a grunt, Soldier pulled out slowly. Spy collapsed against the bed in a boneless heap, fighting to catch his breath, an honest mess as he trembled against the sheets. He couldn’t even lift his head. Soldier laughed nervously and gently rolled Spy over before gathering him into his arms, swallowing hard.

“Spy?”

He barely mumbled anything intelligible as he buried his face against Soldier’s chest, his eyes closed. Everything hurt, he was sore and overheated, but it was so, _so_ worth it.

“Y-You okay?”

“Oui,” Spy breathed out, laughing softly, “fantastique.”

Soldier held him tighter as he tried to stumble out an apology for being so rough. Spy silenced him and his anxieties with a weak kiss. Spy couldn’t articulate it then, but, well, he would definitely be wearing more lingerie in the future if this was his reward.


End file.
